Sapphire and Onyx
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: "I hate you." "You love me." "Shut up, you idiot." ""Aw, are you blushing?" "I said shut up!" "It's ok, your secret's safe with me." "I swear to God, I will punch your lights out if you keep talking." "And I love you too." I hate him. I really do! But why does my heart feel this way… KiritoXOC Kirito/OC KiritoOC
1. Ch 1: The Golden-Haired Avatar

_**I don't own Sword Art Online, but I own Haruko and my friend, Maylay, owns Reito.  
Please no flames, since this is my first FanFiction, but reviews and welcome!**_

_Thoughts – Ex: Tacos are awesome  
Sword Art Online Stuff – Ex: Elucidator_

_Visual Reference: Alibaba VS Jamil (Magi: Labyrinth of Magic)  
Youtube Link: Alibaba VS Jammil by Azami Otaku watch?v=P5MJmv5qBw0  
_

_Basically, Haruko is Alibaba(blonde hair) and Reito is Jamil(black hair), but less... crazy._

* * *

Chapter One: The Golden-Haired Avatar

In the year 2022, a new game was created that signaled a new era in the gaming world. It was the first of its genre and everyone wanted to play it. A game like no other. A little game called...

Lucent Heart, the first ever Zodiac MMORPG! Wait no, wrong game and timeline. Right. *clears throat* The game everyone wanted to play was...

Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG was created! Only 10,000 copies of this game were released and 1,000 people could beta test it. This story is about two of those lucky beta testers and owners of those limited copies. This story is about two different pairs of eyes. Two different colors. Two different points of view.

This, is Sapphire and Onyx.

In an apartment, a flatscreen tv flickered back and forth, changing from a green-haired girl with twin tails singing, "The World is Mine," to an orange-haired boy dueling a brown-haired man. Until the tv finally stopped, settling on a channel that told of the latest news in games, both online and video.

A news reporter eating a sandwich and then noticed the camera. Startled, he quickly hid the food behind his back and turned to the side, whispering harshly, "Why didn't you tell me we were on?"

He turned back to the camera and put on a headset. With a smile, he yelled, "Hey gamers! Welcome to Gamers' Weekly Update! Have you heard of the latest gaming craze that's been swarming all of Japan? If not, here it is!" He held up a plastic case of some game. "The one and only in its genre, Sword Art Online!"

The crowd behind him cheered wildly. "As you can see, the crowd of people behind me is going crazy about this new game, especially since today is also the launch day for the game!" The reporter gestured to the crowd behind him. "Each and every one of these people are in line for Sword Art Online!" He pointed at the camera. "But there's a way for you people at home can get a copy too!"

He gestured to the copy of SAO in his hands. "We, at Gamers' Weekly Update, have one copy of Sword Art Online, along with a NerveGear and all the equipment needed!" He held up a pointer finger. "That's it, just one set of all this stuff!" The reporter spread his arms out wide. "We're giving it all away to a lucky person who's watching this show right now!"

"All they have to do to win this, is be the first one to call and answer this single question correctly! Can I have a little silence, please?" The crowd quieted down per request of the reporter and the latter stared seriously at the camera. "Sword Art Online has its own _Aincrad Calendar_ with specially named months. What is the Aincrad name for April?"

Almost immediately, a phone could be heard ringing in the background. A man handed the phone to the reporter and he answered. "Yes, who am I speaking to?" A feminine voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. "I see, well our speaker wants to keep their name hidden from the public, so they will be going to go by their Sword Art Online screen name, Haruko." Some people, who recognized the name, cheered loudly at it. "That's right, people, we have a beta tester on the other line!" More people cheered at the announcement. "So, Haruko, what is the Aincrad name for April?"

The voice replied and the reporter announced, "That is correct! The Aincrad name for April is the Month of Sakura! That means that you have won the Sword Art Online set! Congratulations!" The crowd roared and the reporter had to shout above their voices. "The stuff will delivered to your household as soon as possible, so please enjoy! We'll be back after this commercial break! Later, we'll interview another beta tester more commonly known to his comrades by his screen name, Diabel, stay tuned!"

The TV turned off and I yawned. I stretched my arms and dropped both the remote and cellphone I was carrying. Chuckling to myself, I said aloud, "So Diabel went public? I didn't think he had the guts to do it."

The doorbell rang and I strided over to the door. Opening it, I found a smiling young man carrying a large cardboard box at my door.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" The man waved at me. "Some people dropped this off saying this was for you."

"Thanks, Takumi." I took the box out of my landlord's hands.

"You're welcome, Haru-chan!" Takumi replied brightly, rubbing his neck. "Um, after you finish playing, do you want to go eat okonomiyaki together?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Takumi waved before walking down the hallway, away from my apartment.

_Huh, it must be warmer than I thought, cause I could have sworn his face was red... oh well, I'll ask him when we eat out._

I closed the door with a swift kick and turned on a heel, plopping on the beige couch in front of the TV and set the box down next to me. I took a pair of scissors from the coffee table near me and used it to slice open the packaging tape. I opened the box and marveled at its contents, especially the NerveGear and copy of Sword Art Online that now belonged to me.

I jolted at the sound of the 12 rings of my clock and quickly started setting up all the equipment in time for the launch day of Sword Art Online. Soon, it was several seconds to one and luckily, all my equipment was in place. I plugged in the NerveGear and laid down on my couch with the headpiece placed on my head. A beeping sound came from the NerveGear, probably counting down the seconds to launch day.

_5_

_So this is really it._

_4_

_The day has come._

_3_

I could feel my lips curl into a smile.

_2_

Then I realized something, causing my eyes to widen.

_1_

_I really need to go to the bathroom._

_0_

And, like usually, my mouth acted before my mind. "LINK START!"

_Well, no time to go anymore..._

I felt a surge go through my body and my view changed from the ceiling of my apartment through a black visor, to simply bright white. I did a test on my five senses and logged into my existing account under screen name, Haruko. Soon, the words _Welcome to Sword Art Online_ popped up and multiple pillars of bluish light zoomed past my view.

* * *

Haruko virtualized in a large plaza, blending in with the crowd of players that seemed to have arrived at the same moment. The beautiful digital architecture caused the player to stare in awe. Spotting a large fountain nearby, Haruko ran to it, looking down to the cerulean blue waters to see the avatar's reflection.

Haruko's avatar had yellow, cat-like eyes and blonde hair up to the neck. The beta tester frowned a bit at the few strands sticking out.

_Dang it, I knew I should have stayed with Hairstyle 7 instead of 3._

Though with the mistakes in choosing the wrong hairstyle, Haruko smiled brightly and took a deep breath, spreading my arms wide to feel that slight cool breeze, no matter how fake the blonde knew it to be.

_It really is good to be back._

As Haruko arms fell back down, an elbow smashed into something and someone yell, "Hey!"

Haruko looked down to see a girl on her knees and rubbing her head. She had hazelnut brown hair that reached her shoulders and freckles sprayed onto the bridge of her nose, like someone took a pepper shaker, opened it, and dumped all the contents on her.

The girl looked up angrily at Haruko with rusty brown eyes and shouted, "What's the big deal?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her outburst, "The big deal?"

She stood up, face to face with Haruko, which wasn't quite literal with her short stature. "I was just minding my own business and then you just come and whack me in the head with your elbow!"

Haruko stared blankly, "I'm sorry for hitting you in the head."

She glared pointedly back. "You don't sound sincere. You hit me on purpose, didn't you?"

"No. I-" Haruko started, but the girl interrupted the blonde.

"I bet you think it's just funny to hit a noob!" She pointed accusingly. "I know, you're one of those 'pheta testers', aren't you? Messing around with new players just for fun!"

"The term is-" Haruko started once more and the girl interrupted me again as well.

"Well you know what, pheta tester? I may be knew, but I at least know how to do this!" The girl slid her hand down and pressed several buttons, causing a message to pop up on Haruko's menu.

_Reito challenges you to a First Strike duel. Do you accept?_

Haruko sweatdropped at this message.

_It's only been 15 minutes since launching and I already have a duel request?_

Reito's outbursts had slowly drew a crowd around us, whispering, "A beta tester?" and "They're gonna fight?"

"Oi!" Reito pulled a _Plain Rapier _from her belt and pointed it at Haruko. The long thin blade gleamed under the virtual sun and with the dark intent of cutting through Haruko. "Don't even think that you can run away from this fight, coward!" She smirked. "Though, I won't believe if you already have, you pheta tester. Only proves how much you people are worth even after playing the game beforehand."

Haruko sighed and stared exhaustedly at the girl. The blonde was simply tired of the nonsense and prattle that had spewed from Reito's ironic big blabbermouth, "Look, if I accept and win, will you at least listen to what I have been trying to tell you?"

Reito shrugged, "Sure, but I doubt you will, pheta tester. After all, you're looking at the amazing Reito!" She smiled proudly, pointing a thumb at herself.

"Whatever." Haruko pressed the blue circle and the message disappeared, a countdown appearing above our heads in its place.

Reito stepped back several steps from the blonde. "Oh, and by the way, if I win, then you'll hand over all the information you have and admit pheta testers are losers."

"I can't admit pheta testers are losers when I'm not one." Haruko equipped a _Small Sword. _The blade was more of that of a dagger than that of an actual sword. "Nor are any of the other players here. At least I hope not, I mean who wants to be a turban tester?"

Reito looked dumbfounded at Haruko's words and blinked several times. "What?"

Haruko gave her a bored look. "That's what I thought someone who doesn't know about the term, beta tester, would react."

Above their heads, the timer beeped, signaling the end of the countdown.

The brunette glared sharply at the blonde and charged. "Just go die, cheater!"

Reito angrily slashed at Haruko to and fro, while the latter simply dodged each attack, moving left and right to avoid Reito's attacks. Haruko held the _Small Sword __in a front guard stance, holding the blade in front _with one hand and resting the other hand behind. The blonde stared dully at Reito. "You lack strategy and thought in your attacks, Reito. Your agility may be fine for your level, but at this rate, you'll trip over your own two feet before laying a scratch on me. Not to mention that rapier is twice your size, it'll tip you over with its weight."

Haruko's words infuriated the brunette even further, and both the speed and bad accuracy of Reito's attacks increased. "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!" Reito thrust her rapier forward and Haruko didn't dodge this time, instead parrying with her short blade, causing Reito's rapier to skid against Haruko's sword, sparks igniting with the clash between the two. It also caused Reito to lose balance and Haruko sidestepped, letting the brunette fall to the ground and the latter's rapier to pierce the ground.

"Damn!" Reito continuously tried to pull her sword from the dirt, but failed terribly, earning laughter from the crowd.

Haruko approached her. "With your sword unusable, will you surrender?"

Reito snorted, "Course not!" She pulled _Black Dagger _from her belt and charged once again.

Haruko sighed, "I tire of this sad game you continuously wish to play." Haruko avoided Reito's charge and struck her wrist with the hilt of _Small Sword_. The brunette winced and dropped her dagger, the weapon clattering in contact with the floor. Haruko swiftly rotated around and sliced Reito's neck.

Silence fell around them as Reito panted and coughed, holding her throat, while Haruko sheathed the _Small Sword_ in a scabbard slung across the blonde's back_._ A bell sounded above them, signaling the end of the duel, and a system notice appeared on Reito and Haruko's menu, telling the respective person that they won or lost. Reito grabbed _Black Dagger _and returned it to its rightful place in her belt, while Haruko walked over to Reito's rapier and pulled it out of the ground with ease.

"Here." Haruko held the hilt out to Reito. Reito snatched her sword away from Haruko and shoved it back into her belt on the opposite side of _Black Dagger_. The blonde sighed and pulled the short namesake hair that had fallen down behind the ear. "You ready to listen now?"

Reito huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from Haruko. Under her voice, she mumbled some incoherent words.

"Care to repeat?" Haruko raised an eyebrow.

The brunette pouted and she repeated louder. "I said fine."

"Great. Shall we head somewhere a little more private?" Haruko asked, glancing around at the crowd still lingering around them.

"Sure." Reito shrugged, and the blonde started walking away somewhere. "Though I have to ask, why the throat?" Haruko looked backed to see Reito gesturing to her still bleeding neck.

"Because you talk too much." Haruko quipped. "Unfortunately for me, it doesn't look like it helped quiet you."

Reito said more under her breath, although Haruko didn't ask her what she said this time when the blonde heard bits of words that could only come from a sailor's mouth.

"Hey, wait up!" The brunette ran to catch up with Haruko when she noticed the blonde was walking away.

* * *

"So the only reason we got into such a big fight was cause you just had to be a hippie and sniff the daisies?" Reito asked, munching on a roast beef sandwich.

"It's called enjoying the scenery and _smelling_ the _roses_." Haruko retorted and squeezed a milk carton harshly while sipping the creamy fluid through a straw.

The two of them had bought food at an NPC shop and ate in the West Fields, an area right outside of the Town of Beginnings. This area was filled with monsters called _Frenzy Boars_, so no one would possibly bother them, especially since they were in a tree.

"Whatever." Reito rolled her eyes and swallowed the last of her sandwich.

Haruko raised an eyebrow. "You really think it was a good idea to buy that sandwich? There's only so much money you have from starting the game."

"It's no problem." Reito waved away Haruko's statement. "My papa paid for extra money in my account."

Haruko chuckled, "Papa?" The blonde snorted in disbelief. "You call your dad, papa? What are you, 10?" Haruko looked up and down at Reito. "Though I wouldn't be surprised with your height."

Reito huffed, "Says the person drinking milk out of a Doraemon carton with a bendy straw."

Haruko shrugged. "Touché, so how much money did your dad put in your account?"

"Oh, uh…" Reito slid her hand down, opening her menu. She squinted at the screen. "I have Five Mega Col."

Haruko froze, letting go of the milk carton.

"Uh, hello?" Reito waved a hand in front of the blonde's face and Haruko suddenly grabbed Reito's shoulders.

"You have five Mega Col in your account?!" Haruko shouted.

Reito winced and shoved Haruko off her, "Yes! Why is that such a big deal?"

Haruko's still outstretched arms twitched ever so slightly. "F-Five Mega Col is worth five million normal Col. You could buy several custom-made weapons, or even a house in Selmburg."

Reito blinked several times. "Oh." She grinned widely. "Sweet!" She smirked at Haruko. "Guess you have a rich friend now!"

Earlier Reito had befriended Haruko in celebration of settling their differences. Though the brunette hasn't stopped shouting to people that she was friends with a beta tester…

"So," Haruko stood up and yawned. "Shall we go pig hunting?"

"You bet!" Reito laughed nervously and scratched her cheek slightly with her pointer finger. "Though, if you haven't noticed, I _really _can't fight."

"No, I totally didn't notice how I beat you with a tiny sword." Haruko said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Reito's face flushed slightly. "Yeah… I don't want to get beat up by Wilbur or Babe."

Haruko smiled.

_Aw, so adorable. She reminds me of an old friend of mine._

Haruko gazed down at the still sitting Reito. "It'll be fine. I'll even teach you."

Reito's eyes brightened and she looked up at Haruko. "Really?"

"Sure!" Haruko smiled wider and held out her hand. "Shall we go, Reito?"

Reito smiled back. "Let's, Haruko." With that, Reito clasped Haruko's hand.

This was the start of a new story and a friendship that would go beyond the bonds of the virtual world. And this, was the first chapter in the story of the eyes of Sapphire and Onyx.

* * *

****Please R&amp;R!**  
**Until next time! ***** ～（ゝ。o****）****


	2. Ch 2: Sword Skills for Dummies

**I don't own Sword Art Online, but I own Haruko and my friend, Maylay, owns Reito.**

**Enjoy reading Sapphire and Onyx and please no flames!  
**

**Warning, Haruko's Spanish is horrible!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sword Skills for Dummies

I watched as Reito got a headbutt from a boar.

"_Ow_! That's one stupid, hardheaded pig!" Reito groaned as she rubbed her head.

"If you felt that, then I must be a sumo wrestler," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You're a sumo wrestler?!" Reito gasped. "Oh wait, you can't feel pain in the game."

If it was possible, I rolled my eyes even more.

"Let me show you," I replied as I went through my inventory.

I materialized one Frenzy Boar Hide and held the upper part with my left hand.

Then, I grabbed a nearby stick with my right hand and threw it at a nearby Frenzy Boar.

It swiveled in the air and bonked it on the head. An irk mark formed on the boar's forehead near the glowing red bump on its head.

It charged forward as I yelled, "Oinko! Oinko!"

It headed straight for me, but I sidestepped and it ran straight into the hide.

"Olé!"

The pig grunted and shook its head wildly.

Reito watched me with a sweat drop on her forehead. "Is this really necessary?"

"Quiet, young cricket. This is a lesson you must learn to survive this world."

Another sweat drop appeared. "What kind of lesson is this? And what the hell happened to grasshopper?"

"Eh, tomato _tomato_."

I began some sort of routine with the boar and we danced back and forth in an endless frenzy.

Soon I sighed, "This was fun, but I'm getting bored now."

Reito jumped up from the rock she was sitting on for sometime, I don't know when, and shouted, "Finally! Worst bull fighting ever!"

"Shut up, it was amazing!"

The [Frenzy Boar] charged once more, but this time I rolled the hide up like a newpaper.

"Pay close attention, Reito."

I activated one of my skills and the hide became enveloped in a fiery sapphire glow.

Reito made a slight gasp at the sight.

"As you fight, you slowly feel a warmth growing somewhere in the depths of your abdomen. When that happens, you can activate your ability."

Reito groaned, "English, please."

I grinned, "Don't you mean Japanese?"

She groaned again, "Whatever!"

"When you get a fire in your belly, you use it completely to your advantage!"

The boar soon reached me and I sidestepped it once more and I smack its bottom hard with the hide.

The [Frenzy Boar] snorted and disappeared into a cluster of bright data.

I turn to look at Reito, "So, do you get it now?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled at Reito. _Finally, she gets it._

"When you have heartburn, then you can use your sword skill!"

My smile cracked.

"Well," I said angrily, "It's your turn!"

Reito scoffed, "Easy!"

I smirked, "You think so, eh? Go ahead and take a go, hot shot."

She smirked back, "With pleasure."

I sneaked up on the Frenzy Boar that had headbutted Reito and smacked it towards her.

Reito had a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Time to turn this pig into bacon!" Reito smirked wryly.

When the hog was just about to skewer her, Reito took out her weapon and sliced the swine through the side of its chest, with a trail of sea green following the blade.

The boar's HP turns scarlet and it changes into shining pixels.

"Oh yeah!" Reito exclaimed while fist pumping. "I totally owned that devil of a hog! In your face, Haruko!"

I smiled a little bit at the sight I saw; she really does remind me of that friend of mine.

Reito turned to beam at me.

"Thanks for all you taught me, Haruko!" she said with a fist in front of me.

I gave Reito a big smile at the sight of this.

"I couldn't have done it without you, man!"

I smiled wider when I hear this. "No problem!" I replied with a fist bump.

"Well, that was a good battle, though I never thought I would beat that boss!"

I raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Boss? That was just a Lv 5 Frenzy Boar, quite common too."

Several more of the creature spawned where there two copies originally stood after I finished speaking.

"Eh?! I thought I actually killed something worthwhile!"

"Well that was an incorrect thought, but never mind that, I'll whip you into shape no time!"

"Wait, we're _not_ done training?"

"No, now come on, we have to get more EXP if we expect to make it to the 100th floor."

"What? Aincrad has 100 floors?!"

"Yes, now stop slacking off!"

"Aw come on! Give me a break, dude!"

"No breaks for slackers!" I smacked her head with the rolled-up hide.

"Wahhh! Gomenesai!" She teared up while holding her head.

*After my intense training*

We both collapsed onto the grass out of pure exhaustion and laziness, due to the fact that gamers _really _don't get much exercise. Then, we just haphazardly laid there, enjoying the cool virtual breeze and naming the creations made of the clouds in Aincrad.

After a nice long rest, I sat up and took a look at the emerald plains of the West Field that were filled with both Frenzy Boars and players alike. I didn't really see anything catch my interest when two dots appeared in my gaze. I squinted at them to get a closer look, seeing a raven-haired boy and a crimson-headed fellow.

_It couldn't be, could it?_

The former slung his sword over his shoulder and I gasped.

_Only one person I know has a funky black hairdo and casually holds his sword like that!_

I jumped into standing position and immediately began sprinting over there.

"What? Hey, Haruko, where are you going?" Reito shouted as she abruptly stood up from her spot on the field

I didn't even slow down when I heard her.

"Hey, wait up!" Reito yelled as she dashed to catch up with me.

I kept running, keeping my eyes on the blackette with his back turned to me.

_Please be him and not a different player! I will die of embarrassment if I do this to the wrong ravenette!_

"Kirito, look out behind you!" Red Head warned.

_It _has _to be him!_

"KIRITO!" I yelled.

Said boy turned to face my voice and I hugged him.

The force of the embrace sent him pummeling to the ground with a thud.

"Oi, Haruko, what are you doing?!" Reito said exhaustedly as she finally caught up to me.

"Kirito, are you okay?" Red Head asked worriedly.

"I'm f-fine, Klein. I-is that you Ha-Haruko?!" Kirito wondered.

I let go to see his way too mature face. He had black eyes the shade of coal and medium-length raven hair with his long side bangs poofing out.

"It really is you!" I said with joy.

"Yup!" He replied with a toothy grin.

"Now I can finish what we started!" I roared and punched him in the gut.

* * *

**Yeah, Haruko has a grudge on Kirito XD and it will all be explained in the next chapter.  
Until next time! 〜（ゝ。∂）**


	3. Ch 3: Fond Memories of a Plant

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's the chapter that you people have been waiting for! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Fond Memories of An Overgrown Plant

Kirito tumbled back to the ground from the force of my punch.

"Daijoubu[1], Kirito?" Kirito's redhead friend walked over to help him, but Reito stopped him with her right arm.

"Dude, you don't want to get in Haruko's way, trust me." Reito said seriously.

The redhead seemed as though he was still going to help Kirito, but after taking one glance at my murderous aura, he gladly stayed where he was.

"Damn, Haruko." Kirito grunted while rubbing his abdomen. "What was that for?"

I shook tremendously while holding my right hand in a fist. "You left me in a dungeon full of aggros. I should corpse camp you for how long it took for me to get out."

Kirito sweat dropped at me. "Wa-wait, it's not my fault, Haruko!" He frantically waved his arms around. "This is just a big misunderstanding!"

"Oh bite me!" I snarled. "We spent all that time together, only for you to abandon me when I needed you!"

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the last dungeon we ever took on together._

* * *

**August 2022 (During Beta Testing)**

**Floor 6: Vitis**

Vitis was a floor full of nothing, but tropical fruit trees, banana groves, and beautiful blossoms. You could hear the light, joyful twitter of birds and swim with the dolphins in the river.

Oh and it's full of aggros, did I mention that? Aggros that will chew you up and spit you back out.

And repeat.

And repeat.

And repeat!

And that's just the monsters in the daytime…

You'd be lucky if you could find an NPC here, not to mention one that would sell you crystals.

Basically, it was a floor fit for only those who want to do hardcore training. A "survival of the fittest" floor, I suppose. No one should expect a vacation in this tropical forest. And guess who was napping right under a mango tree?

"Ne, Kirito?" I watched Kirito as he snored.

I bent down and leaned near Kirito's face.

"Ki-ri-to!" I poked his cheek with every syllable.

"Urusai[2] Haruko." He swatted my hand away and opened his eyes, only to see my face.

"Whoa, too close!" Kirito backed up into the tree and bumped his head into the trunk.

"Itai[3]!" He rubbed his head and I stifled a laugh.

Sword Art Online hadn't really perfected their pain absorber function yet, so all the fatal injuries felt like you fell off your hoverbike, but all the small injuries were stuck as small injuries.

"It's not funny, Haruko!" He pouted at me and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

Then, there were several thumping sounds coming from above us.

We both looked up and saw several oval-shaped yellow objects falling down towards us.

I moved out of the way easily, but since Kirito was sitting down with a headache, he got caught in the mango avalanche.

"Itai, itai!" Kirito winced with every drop of a mango.

By the time the mangoes finally stopped falling, I was rolling on the ground, laughing my heart out.

"I-it hurts, Kirito!" I cried, clutching my stomach. I sat up and wiped my tears of mirth, then pointed at him. "Probably not as much as that huge bump on your head though!"

The blackette simply huffed at me as the large, cone-shaped bump on his head flashed a painful red.

"OMG, I'm going to call you, _Kirinto[4]_ with that horn on your head!"

"Are we going to conquer that dungeon or not?!" Kirito snarled at me.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Kirito lifted his arms up and I used my own to pull him up, digging the heels of my boots into the soil for balance.

He was soon standing up, so I let go of his hands, but then he wobbled slightly, rushing down towards the ground past me.

"Whoa!" I grabbed Kirito's wrist before he could fall to the earthy floor. "Still a little dizzy there, Kirito?"

"Looks like it," Kirito chuckled as I pulled him back to his feet, making the distance between us a bit closer as our noses grazed each other.

I looked down at his feet and put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was truly steady on his feet. He seemed a bit shaky, in fact, his whole body was shaking slightly.

"You okay now?" I asked as I look up at Kirito, making our noses touch each other once again.

"Y-yeah," He nodded slightly, slightly flustered. A faint blush was noticeable on his face.

Is he still dizzy? I'm pretty sure the mangoes didn't hit him that hard.

I gazed at him deeply and leaned closer. "Are you sure?"

Kirito's face turned redder and he leaned back. "Yeah, I-I'm pretty sure."

"Great, then let's go!" I let go of his wrist and ran deeper into the rainforest. I stopped when I realized Kirito wasn't following and turned around, noticing him to be in a slightly dazed state.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" I yelled and he snapped out of his daze.

"I'm coming, geez!" Kirito started jogging towards me.

"Race you there, Kirinto!" I continued my previous running.

"Hey, wait a- Haruko!" Kirito started sprinting now as I laugh merrily.

* * *

"Wow," I stared at the dungeon doors in awe. "I knew it was big, but, really, not _that _big!"

Kirito merely nodded, stuck in a state of shock at the size of the wooden doors.

The dungeon's entrance was in the middle of a Kapok tree, and the doors were _pretty_ big. About the size of Illfang the Kobold Lord to be exact.

I looked at Kirito and he looked at me. Simultaneously, we nodded and pushed the dungeon doors open together.

The cave was surprisingly small, the walls and floor was lined with large ivy leaves and empty strangely enough, no monsters coming to kill us, and no treasure chest, neither open nor close.

"What?" Kirito deadpanned while I blinked several times in disbelief.

"Kirito…" I drawled, looking at him blankly. "I thought you told me that we were the first people to enter this dungeon."

"Well, that's what Argo told me!" He retorted.

I huffed and put my hands on my hips, "It seems Argo is starting to lack in her talent."

Kirito slid his hand down to open the menu, sending a message to Argo about the dungeon.

I fiddled around with my sword when I noticed something glimmer for a split second in the back of the cave, behind some large vines.

"Hey, Kirito, did you see that?" I turned to look at Kirito.

"See what?" He looked up from his menu.

I sighed, "Never mind."

He returned to his typing as I squinted at where I had last seen the gleam.

The sparkle returns again and I pointed at it. "There! Did you see that now?!"

Kirito didn't even look up this time. "You're just playing with me, aren't you, Haruko?"

I pouted and crossed my arms, "I'm not!"

He continued to type, "Just use your searching skill."

"But I haven't leveled it up that much!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

Kirito sighed and finally looked up at me, "Look, I'll check it out once I send this message to Argo and she replies back, okay?"

I exhaled heavily, "Fine."

With that, he tried to finish typing his message.

I resumed my act of playing around with my blade and noticed the glimmer once more.

I turned to look at Kirito who was still typing. Who takes this long to type, "Your information may be off?!" Oh right, Kirito!

I turned back to the glimmer that continued to flicker back and forth and looked around the dungeon. Well there are no monsters inside, so it wouldn't hurt to take a look…

I timidly took a step forward into the dungeon and nothing happens. The same reaction for another step. And another. Soon, I was in a full-blown stride towards whatever was creating that troublesome sparkle.

I was right in front of the vines, and crouched down to look at the mystery item closer. I pondered whether or not it would be a good idea to grab whatever was lurking behind them. For all I knew, it could be a freaking monster that the players before us missed and would love a Haruko hand for a snack. Not to mention the vines had large thorns that would no doubt injure me when I went to retrieve the item. Eh, what to do…

Oh wait, I have a sword.

I pulled my sword out of its sheath and slice and dice the vines into little pieces.

Not…

My sword broke on contact with the vines surprisingly.

I swore under my breath and heard a ping that signals a new message.

"Ah, Argo responded back to me!" Kirito noted, who apparently did not notice what just transpired with me.

"Oh really?" I laughed nervously. "That's great!"

That sword was the only one I had, never bothered to get another one since the Beta Test was only going to be two months, so I just used all my drops to upgrade that one. What a great idea that was!

Well, I wasn't hoping to use it, but I suppose I have to.

With a sigh, I slided down my hand to open my menu and selected an item in my inventory. A lantern materialized and I grabbed the handle on the top of it.

Lanterns use their durability quickly and the only way to renew it is to gather lots of fat from beast-type monsters. Really tiresome to make to, but the light they create is worth it.

Getting closer to the item behind the vines, I notice it was a sword, strangely enough. A completely white sword.

"Hey, Kirito!" I called to him while still staring at my find. "The sparkle was a sword!"

"A sword?" He replied in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Nope!" I turned to look at Kirito, who was still reading whatever Argo sent him. "It's strange how the players before us didn't grab it; I mean it looks kind of pretty."

He nodded his head in response and I turned back to the sword.

Noticing a gap in the vines that was large enough for my hand to fit in without the possible harm of thorns scratching me, I put my right arm in, trying to grab the sword.

From behind me, I heard Kirito lightly gasp and shouted to me, "No Haruko, don't!"

"Eh?" I turned back to Kirito, who was running towards me, and slightly grazed the blade with the tips of my fingers.

A brilliant light shined from the sword, making me yelp and drop my lantern, the latter falling to the ground and breaking into pixels.

Some unknown force pushed Kirito and I slowly back, then suddenly sent both of us into the air. Kirito lands outside, far from the dungeon entrance, and me into the inner dungeon wall near the center of the cave.

"Ow…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Now I know how Kirito felt when I woke him up."

Looking up, I noticed the vines, which originally caged the sword, suddenly moved and thrash about, lashing out at the ground and making small chasms in the earth.

"Haruko, get out of there right now!" Kirito yelled from outside of the dungeon.

"Okay!" I sprinted towards the entrance, towards Kirito, towards his figure that was running towards me.

But the vines were faster.

They shot past me and hit the doors, pushing them close with a loud thud, right as I reach them.

"Darn it!" I pounded at the door with my fists.

"Haruko!" I heard Kirito call from the other side and something hit the door, making a vibration against it. "It's a trap!"

"No, really?" I replied sarcastically. "I thought it was just a plant scared of its privacy!"

The dungeon is just a player killing trap," Kirito continued, ignoring my comment. "That's why there were no monsters and that sword was left behind. Argo just got the news from some other players!"

"Well, that's great to know and all, Kirito, but…" I sighed, sliding to the ground and leaning my back against the door. "I'm still in here."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, okay?" He said, panicky a bit.

"It's fine, I'll just teleport out." I smiled faintly at the frightened tone in his voice.

"Neither of us _have _crystals, remember?" His muffled voice sounded through the wood.

"Oh right, forest…" I laughed nervously.

"I'll go get some help." Kirito stated.

"It's okay, Kirito, I'll just respawn in Grandon City[5] when I die." I remarked and closed my eyes. "Besides, you and I both know how I hate to be the damsel in distress and you don't have _any _social skills whatsoever."

"Well, I guess I better go learn some." With that, I hear soft muffled footsteps that were moving away from me.

I exhaled and shook my head. "Mattaku[6]."

That guy tries too hard sometimes. But then again, he knew that I had claustrophobia. A fear of closed spaces that could quickly escalate if he couldn't get me out in time. I could panic and faint if it became too long. I could go psycho and possibly kill myself. And Kirito knows all of this. After all, I've done that before, right in front of him too.

I heard some movement and opened my eyes in time to see a green blur zooming towards me. I jumped to the side as a vine slammed into the ground where I previously was.

"So you finally decided to attack me, huh?" With a breathy laugh, I did a mix of several front and back handsprings to avoid the incoming vines.

Noticeably, although the vines attacked me, they still somewhat guarded the sword.

I hummed in thought as I continuously dodged the vines.

"You know, I wonder what happens if," I held the last letter for a while and jumped into the air and over the vines. "I grab that white sword you're trying to guard there!" Then snatched up said item.

The vines stopped moving and for a split second, I was relieved. But that was before they went ballistic and something big just bursted out of the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me," I sweat dropped, looking up at the behemoth of a monster that now shadowed me.

The creature was a big flower with dirty white petals lined with putrid yellow teeth. It stood on green thorny vines, obviously the ones that tried to kill me earlier. It took up about half of the room, the half that I was currently occupying.

I breathed heavily as I was pressed up against the wall.

"Stop it, body!" I smacked my hand at my heart, trying to stop its frantic beating. "Not the time to flip out about claustrophobia!"

I looked up higher to see the name _Torpid Gladiola[7]_, a red diamond cursor, and 3 health bars.

"Chikusho[8]," I muttered under my breath. "This is _so_ not going to be fun."

With a loud bellow, the plant shot vines in my direction.

"Yup, definitely not fun." Using one hand, I fended off the incoming vines with the white blade.

A torrent of vines followed me as I did zigzag jumps between the plant and wall.

I turned to look at the vines behind me and smirked, "You can't catch me, you overgrown houseplant!"

I laughed and turned back around to the front, only to smack into a vine and fall to the ground, getting a face full of dirt.

"Itai…" I lifted my head and rubbed my nose.

Another vine grabbed me around the waist, pinning my arms to my side.

"Ok, I may have spoken too soon." I struggled in the Torpid Gladiola's tight grip.

As I moved closer to the mouth of the monster, I tossed the sword into the air and caught it, changing the position of the blade from downright to upright and stabbed the vine that was holding me. It recoiled and I dropped down to the ground, miraculously landing safely on two legs.

Remember when I said the vines went ballistic when I grabbed the sword? Well that was just a minor fit; this was the mother of all tantrums.

The plant roared and goes into frenzy mode, since it had apparently gotten down to its last health bar.

Pieces of rock and ivy fell from the ceiling as the plant used its vines to rapidly whip everything around it.

"Freaking super plant!" I snapped furiously and decided to slice the vines that were too close for comfort to me and ran around the plant.

I thought back to how my own sword broke on contact with the vines and quickly came up with a plan.

"Hey, over here!" I waved at the Torpid Gladiola, hoping to get its attention.

The flower turned to me. "Yeah you, you daisy!"

I make a "come at me, bro" gesture with my hand and smirked, "Take your best shot."

Several vines came towards me and I ran underneath the plant to avoid them.

They still tried to reach me and I deeply pierced the vine closest to me with the sword, making the plant withdraw that particular vine with me along with it.

I took the sword out of the vine when we were directly above the mouth and dropped, feet first, taking a trip down the Torpid Gladiola's gullet.

As I went down, I stuck my sword into the flower's throat, using the force from the dive to slice the gullet in half.

With its final health bar hitting zero, the Torpid Gladiola gave one last dying screech of pain before vanishing into multiple bright clusters of light. Somewhere, in its final cry, I heard some other noise mixed in there and the noise still continued to this moment.

Oh, it's my own scream. Whether it was of victory from defeating the monster or fear of almost dying, I don't remember, but I know that I felt that I had never been so alive until that moment.

Never.

* * *

**I know, I know! I feel how evil I am for ending the chapter here too, but it felt really good ending it here too, so I suppose you guys have to wait until the next chapter to find out why Haruko hates Kirito so much ( ^ω^ ) **

**R &amp; R and please stay tuned~! **

**Until next time! ****～（ゝ。**∂**）**

[1] Daijoubu = Are you okay?

[2] Urusai = Shut up

[3] Itai = It hurts

[4] Kirinto = A play on words with Kirito and Kirin, which is basically East Asia's version of a unicorn.

[5] Grandon City = Supposed Eternal World name for Floor 5

[6] Mattaku = Jeez, really, basically a general expression of annoyance

[7] Torpid Carnation = An overgrown white flower that is the Midlevel Boss for Floor 6.

[8] Chikusho = Damn it, in general


End file.
